New York Apparition Society
New York Apparition Society is a Markorian-American paranormal reality series that aired its first episode on October 18, 2013, on the Travel Channel. The program follows and stars ghost hunters, Mark Haverford, Dustin Pari, Jakobie Davis, Aedan O'Toole, Horatio Rose and Tom Frankowski as they investigate locations that are purported to be haunted. The show is hosted and narrated by Haverford and, as of June, 2013, new episodes for the first season are being filmed for a fall 2013 release. Three specials are to be aired in July 2015 in Canada prior to season 4. Origin NYAS began as an independent film produced in documentary style and made for television. It featured the same title, was filmed by the founder of NYAS in 2011 and produced by 4Reel Productions in 2013. The SyFy Channel premiered New York Apparition Society on October 17, 2013. The documentary centred on the Mark's investigation of alleged paranormal activity at the Houghton Mansion, to which they would return in season 3. They also featured the Caffe Lena investigation in season 5. Summary NYAS investigate reportedly haunted locations, hoping to collect visual or audio evidence of paranormal activity. Each episode begins with the trio touring the investigation site with its owners or caretakers. These introductions typically include Haverford's voice-overs of the dark histories of the places as well as interviews with people who claim to have witnessed paranormal phenomena at the location. On the basis of these interviews, the crew place X's with white tape at the sites of alleged activity. They later return to these hotspots in order set static night-vision cameras. After completing the walk-through, they plan their strategy for the lockdown. They are locked into the location by themselves (to prevent any kind of audio contamination for an overnight investigation). They use a variety of equipment, including digital thermometers, electromagnetic field (EMF) meters, handheld digital video cameras, audio recorders, the Ovilus device, and infrared night-vision cameras in an effort to document paranormal events. During some investigations, the members adopt provocative techniques such as trigger objects. Haverford employs aggressive language in an attempt to provoke the phenomena. At the end of the episodes, the investigators analyze their audio, spirit photography photos, and video footage (often with the assistance of paranormal experts). They present any unexplained phenomena that was captured. Mark and Dustin will also speak to the owner or caretaker of whether they can say the location is haunted and what they captured (if anything). Throughout the series, the crew claims to have captured and experienced various anomalous forteana, some of which occurred almost simultaneously. For example: equipment malfunctions such as battery drain, voltage spikes, EMF spikes, or fluctuations in electromagnetic fields, sudden changes in temperature (such as cold spots), unexplained noises, electronic voice phenomena (EVP) and ghosts. Investigators Current *Mark Haverford - Lead Investigator *Dustin Pari - Co-lead Investigator *Aedan O'Toole - Weapons Carrier *Jakobie Davis - Case Manager *Horatio Rose - Tech Manager *Tom Frankowski - Evidence Review Manager Guests *Kyle Gass - S01E05 *Maria Canals Barrera - S01E05 *Barry Fitzgerald - S02E13